A love that starts in the summer breeze
by GreenGlassCannon42
Summary: When Marika goes to check on Emi something that started when they met blossoms into something deeper. Emi/Marika
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of two girls. One a nurse who is withdrawn and seeks love, the other outgoing and playful if somewhat clumsy. This is one of their stories, and perhaps it could blossom into something more...

_One fine July evening..._

A young girl was browsing through her medical files and had little luck in finding what she wanted. Her curly red hair held in place with a yellow ribbon did nothing to hide the exhaustion her emerald eyes shown. Nevertheless Marika Seaki pressed onward, _'__You'd think a school would have its files in order, but alas; no Latin names so far. Only common names,' _she thought as she scrolled through the data. Ever since she was a young lass she loved medical history and worked hard in getting into the esteemed Seiou Academy, home to the newest generation of fine young women working towards bettering the lives of others though social activities, academics, study and good ol' fun.

Marika was a fine woman, a fit figure and a sharp mind that wore the Seiou uniform well. She volunteered whenever she could, she helped out all the time and was trusted by the staff as almost an equal. Still, there was one thing Marika wanted more than anything but it was more a someone. She was cheery, cheerful, bright, cute, but clumsy and prone to acting before she thinks. Miss Seaki knew her as a fellow classmate, the friendly and loving Emi Sagara. Emi had made it her life mission to be a street performer, or a circus acrobat. She had the moves; Marika knew that since they were both cheerleaders in the cheer squad. Emi was a very pretty lady; orange hair with twin tails, blue eyes that shone a sapphire fire in most lights, and a bust that was just wonderful!

Marika gasped at the thought; surely Emi didn't think the same way she did! Her heartbeat began to beat rapidly as she tried and failed to push those thoughts down, but gave up after some time. _'sigh. Who am I kidding? I love her so much, but I doubt I'll ever get the chance to tell her how I feel. How I truly feel about her,' _and with that downer of a thought having passed Marika turned back and started to do some research. Which was cut short by a loud crash outside as a voice cried out in mild pain

Marika gasped! It was Emi! She wasted no time as she darted out, her work would have to wait.

_Outside..._

Emi groaned and patted her butt, she was trying to do some backflips and was doing well until the slippy ground caused her to trip and fall. _'Ouchies! Aw crud, I'm trying my best but I'm always hurting myself. Gotta get up and get back to it, no pain, no gain!' _Miss Sagara got up and tried to walk but her scrapped knee caused her some pain and she sat back down with a sad, pained sigh. "Darn. Poor Marika is always looking after me and I can't help but feel bad for her. I wanna be a great performer, but I keep slipping up!" Tears formed in her eyes as she cried "I'm never going to be a performer at this rate!" and sobbed until Marika's voice called her name.

"Sagara-Chan! Are you ok?!" the young nurse in training asked as Emi shook her head to answer yes. Marika's eyes soon caught the sad sight of Emi crying. "Are you crying Sagara-Chan? Here, let me help you out," as she placed some bandages on Emi's scraped but slightly bleeding knee. "Just take it easy for a bit, ok?"

"Thank you Seaki-San. I guess I'm always causing you trouble by getting hurt all the time." Emi shook her fists at her sides, angry at herself for being a klutz and getting mildly hurt again. With tears in her eyes Emi continued on. "I'm not smart like you and some of the others, I don't have that much grace, I think I'm just doomed to be a silly failure as a performer," and having said that she broke into sobs

This was too much for Marika, seeing the girl she loved like this. Steeling herself Marika placed her hands on Emi's shoulders and stated this. Something that came from the heart. "Emi, I know you don't hurt yourself on purpose. You have so much passion; you made your own club at school! You're kind, you work ever so hard, you're always willing to try new things. If anything you're one of the best people I know," Marika said as she drew Emi into a hug so tight you're swear it was like she feared time itself would tear the two apart. "I see you all the time, and I was so worried about you when I heard you fall. Because I want you to live your dream, all of us do!"

Emi wiped her tears from her eyes as Marika withdrew her hug. "Thank you Seaki-San. We all want to see our dreams come to reality. I know you have a loving heart and whoever you choose to share the deepest part of your love I will 100% support you!" Emi answered back as she took Marika's hand into her own. The red haired girl stared deep into the deep blue eyes of the orange haired fellow classmate, her heart beat with the primal fury of a tiger on the prowl. It took all of her willpower to say what she wanted to say for so long, whatever may come be damned! Marika knew in her heart this was now or never. The yellow sun almost sank into the ground, casting the grounds in amber light as a light breeze ruffled their hair.

"Emi... you're the one I love the most. I want," Marika was choking on her fear but pressed on, "Because. Be-Because I... love you." Emi did a small gasp and did something that made it all worth it for Marika. She smiled back.

"I feel the same. No, that's a lie; I've always felt that way towards you but never had the courage to say that until today. I love you too, Marika. I want to grow old with you and share our dreams, together!"

Marika giggled a little at this. "You're sweet Emi. I know we'll face hardships but I know we have our friends and each other. That's what matters the most," and Emi smiled a warm smile that made the sun itself seem so dim. "So, are we a item now?"

Emi placed her forehead on Marika's and said this. "We're more that that. We're lovers and more than that, dear friends."

They sat down and talked about what may come and when the sun almost sank down the two nodded, said goodbye until the weekend and went home, and made sure they both e-mailed each other when they both got home. Emi and Marika went to bed, alone at their own homes but together in spirit.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this; I'm mad rusty and wanted to get back into fanfiction and what better than going for some sweet love? Girlfriend BETA is owned by CyberAgent, and I hoped you enjoyed this. Feel free to review and tell me what needs work; it's been too long since I was on here since my first fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day, at the beach..._

Marika was seated near the entrance, and wondered where Emi was. Surely she knew to be here by now. _'Emi tends to be on time a lot of the time. Where is she?'_ and as the thought finished Emi raced towards the curly haired lady, out of breath.

"Sorry Marika-Chan," she gasped as her hands rested on her knees. "I kinda overslept after last night, and it took me running to even get here on time," as Emi looked at her watch and saw she was a minute late. Her face fell as she said "Sorta on time," with a sad smile.

Marina flashed an understanding smile. "It's ok. I overslept too, but we have all day to just hang out and catch up. Sounds good?" Emi's happy wide smile was all the answer Marika could had asked for and soon the two went to change into their swimsuits. Bright sun, cool breeze, the crisp smell of the ocean; it was a perfect day for summertime fun. Though the two had run into a problem: each other.

They are fit and active people and as such are well known for being cute. Marika was taller and had a gentle face while Emi was a tad shorter with a more curvy look to her. Both looked very ready for summer time fun and while they did love each other shyness was a factor that had yet to be fully addressed. Emi blushed tomato red and truthfully stated "You look nice Marika-Chan," and Marika stared at Emi, her face a neon pink from her shyness plus being around someone who loved her and she loved back.

"Thank you Emi-Chan. It's just... I never really got to see how lovely you are. You're so... amazing," she added almost like she was trying to calm a rampaging boar.

Emi giggled, "Don't worry, I think I know what it is. Now that we're dating we're kinda hitting that point where shyness is kicking in," The red haired girl nodded in agreement; her orange haired counterpart hit the nail on the head. It's easy to be seeing so much of someone when they're not your lover or a married sconce, but if they want to get to a deeper understanding that huddle had to be cleared. Emi took initiative and seeing a passing street performer flagged him down by whistling for him. The man was understanding, after all he needed to get paid and almost no one enters the beach without at least some spending cash. The few shops on the boardwalk offer some neat gifts and while it was true Emi wasn't getting a physical gift (she still needed lunch money after all!) she could give Marika something more meaningful.

A song straight from the heart. A song that means love.

Marika was still in a state of disbelief about this; she remembered a time not too long ago where Emi had fallen again shortly before their fated meeting. Marika admitted that while she did have a point she was a wee bit harsh on the poor orange haired girl, after all Emi meant well and doesn't mean to fall all the time. However, that was then and this is now.

Emi soon found her answer and with the permission of the beach goers sang a cute song about how a nurse helps someone find their footing and then love happens at the end. Emi didn't bring up their names, nor stated pronouns for the two in the song, but Marika knew that Emi was singing about the two of them, and for her that was more than enough.

The two had lunch afterwards, yakisoba with some sweet bean rolls, and water to drink. The salt in the air plus the joy of the beach visitors made for a wonderful time, a enriching experience that the two will remember for quite some time, long after they turn grey in the hair. Emi rested her head on Marika's shoulder and dozed off, and the red haired nurse aid soon rested with her under the umbellar, both coiled up under a light green towel. That is until she showed up, Botan Sorimachi. While a kind soul she was LOUD and PROUD. Her dark red hair adored with purple streaks in it, which went well with her purple eyes and grey uniform. "YO! Sagara and Saeki, wake up! You're missing the surf!" Both of the lovebirds got up groggy and a little miffed at Botan for waking them up, but knew that Botan meant well.

Emi was the first to speak. "Um, isn't surfing kinda dangerous?" she inquired as her finger rested on her chin. Botan shook her head and stated this.

"It's safer than people give it credit for, and it's fun! You really wanna spend time with Maki and Chole trying to get demon powers?" Both Emi and Marika shook their heads; Emi was very super nervous about the whole thing and Marika only told Maki maybe since Maki's club was know for... hurting themselves by accident. Occult magic may or may not be real, but after Botan brought it up the nurse knew that her and by extension Emi's time was better spent elsewhere.

"Hold on a sec Botan, I'll text Maki and let her know that Emi and I aren't coming after all to her demon party," Marika answered as her finger flew across her phone, tying out a polite reply that stated that she and Emi were hanging out at the beach with Botan. This, was more important to the two. It was time to surf.

Surfing was a relative breeze to Emi and Marika, and while the orange haired lass was happy she was doing well she was concerned her nurse girlfriend wasn't doing as well. Marika wiped out more times than Emi and Botan combined, and the later two were a bit worried when Marika washed up and coughed up some sea water.

"Marika-Chan!"

"Aw fudge, Saeki-San! You doin' OK there?"

Marika got her bearings and sat down, "I'm alright you two. Thank you for your concern, I shall be fine," which brough a wave of relief over Emi and Botan. Which was followed by a real wave that got them all wet, but they were happy. The three ran into the ocean and splashed around, but only after returning their borrowed surfboards to the shop. Playtime is important, but so's responsibility.

_Back at school..._

Maki Aasegawa groaned. She was counting on at least three people to show, but wasn't expecting Emi and Marika to bow out. _'Eh, those two musta found something worth their time,' _she thought as she ran her fingers through her short blue hair. Everything was set up to link up to connect to the demon realm and while only the cheerful blonde haired French lass Chole Lemaire was there (and fidgeted with the crystal ball at that, to Maki's mild annoyance) she was more than ready. Maki always loved magic and founded her own club with her fellow black magic fans; Akari Amari and Yurara Mishima. Which weren't in since Akari had a road trip and Yurara was sick with the flu.

The blonde spoke up. "If this works we shall get cool powers, no?" in her cute accent. Maki flashed a cocky grin and shot a thumbs up in her direction.

"Chole, if this works we will have badass demon powers! I've been working on mine for some time now," as her left eye flashed a golden light from itself before she continued on with her speech. "But hey, if Sagara and Saeki don't want the power, too bad. This is a blue, no, SUPER rare blood blue moon occasion and if we don't do this now we will never get the chance too again! This is over 500 years in the making and I want the power now!" Chole was started by how wild Maki was screaming despite the blue hair girl being happy; and while Chole came to Japan to learn and learn much she did magic was something she loved too. While "Occult Research" rang ominous bells in her head Chole ultimately ignored them. Magic was going to be real for her soon and darn it all, Maki was about to make it happen!

With the only light coming from many candles Maki and Chole grabbed hands and stood in a chalk circle which had many symbols inputted into its rounded interior. The two closed their eyes and incanted the words that would open up the dark power and infuse it into their bodies. Soon, the sky darkened as purple lightning thundered around them, the candles' orange flame died out and was replaced with a eerily red light coming from the supernatural flames that now were on the wicks.

Chole's heart raced, this didn't seem right to her. While fear was all too real she didn't want to break Maki's heart and shook her head until the thoughts were just in the back of her head. In highsight that was perhaps a bad, bad idea

Maki however was elated! If only the rest of the school could see this! Maki kept her eyes shut as she continued with her spell. "Oh great powers of Hell; grant us the power to wield the strength of demons! Give us that which we desire moreso than anything else! she thundered as poor Chole struggled to keep her grip as the winds whipped around them. Soon a dark verdant light erupted from the circle and forced Maki and Chole to crash into opposite walls. A mighty demon came forth from the portal, with charcoal black skin, bat wings, and eyes that shone brighter than a furnace. He bellowed out his statement with a voice not unlike thunder, yet somehow polite.

**"You desire power. I can grant that for you, but it will and SHALL come with a price,"**

Both Chole and Maki nodded to state they were cool with this. The demon reached into the ground and pulled out two dark orbs and used his magic to send them into the two students, which caused them great pain. Before Chole could ask what was happening she doubled over in pain and could only scream.

Maki was in a panic. "Wait a sec! This wasn't part of the deal!" she croaked as her sides began to burn as the power overtook her. The demon looked on, and waited until they feel unconscious and began to glow a dim purple...

Duh duh duh! You thought this was going to be romance only, but I also have surprises like this as well! This fic could be heading in places one cannot expect, but darn if it's good to be back in the saddle!


End file.
